


Mallrats

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Marvel, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Angel Grove Mall, Jubilee catches up with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mallrats

Jubilee had always loved the mall. Even if you didn't count the brief period of time she had, you know, lived in one. She loved shopping. There was something thrilling about finding something unexpected in a store, or finding out that the outfit you coveted was suddenly 75% off.

Which was why Jubilee had convinced Logan that it was completely necessary for them to stop at the Angel Grove Mall on the way back from their mission. They hadn't found the mutant they were looking for, as it turned out the Power Rangers were more like candidates for the Avengers than the X-Men and the aliens they were fighting were actually aliens, although they didn't look like any species Jubilee had ever seen. But Angel Grove's mall was infamous for having some major sales, and Jubilee was not going to pass that up.

"Thanks, Wolvie," she said the second they got inside. "I'll call you in a few hours, kay?" She didn't even wait for an answer, just slipped off into the crowd.

She actually hadn't gotten that far when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Jubilee? Jubilation Lee, is that really you?" Jubilee whirled around, and then relaxed.

"Kim? No way! I didn't know you were here!" She was pretty sure that was Kimberly Hart, anyway. She hadn't seen the other girl in years, not since they were in a gymnastics program together in Beverly Hills.

Kimberly fairly squealed, and gave her companion her bags, before running over to give Jubilee a hug.

"Hi!"

They both started talking immediately, and Jubilee barely managed to catch every few words that Kim was saying as she was so determined to fill her in on a (highly edited) version of the last few years.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Kimberly said suddenly, and then she gestured to the girl she had given her bags to.

"Jubilee, this is my best friend Trini. Trini, this is Jubilee – we knew each other back when I lived in Beverly Hills. Jubilee is one of the best gymnasts I've ever known."

"Coming from you, that means a lot," Jubilee said with a grin. Besides, the other girl wasn't a mutant.

"It's a pleasure," Trini said, extending one hand. "Any friend of Kim's…"

"Likewise," Jubilee told her.

Kimberly took back her bags. "C'mon, we've got some serious shopping to do," she said, heading out.

Trini started to walk off with her, and then turned back to Jubilee. "Are you coming?" she asked. "If you've known Kimberly for a while, you must know what she's like at a mall."

Jubilee grinned. "I'm worse."

Arms around each other, the three girls went off to shop.


End file.
